


Ninoneko Holmes and the Mystery of the Missing Sock

by darkdropout



Series: Ninoneko Holmes [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aimiya bffry, Alternate Universe, Gen, Mikeneko Holmes no Suiri - Freeform, cat!Nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdropout/pseuds/darkdropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba loses his favorite sock. And who was that strange boy in his bedroom? (In other words: their first case is a great success!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninoneko Holmes and the Mystery of the Missing Sock

PART ONE: GOT A MYSTERY? WE CAN SOLVE IT!

Aiba can't find his sock.

He wouldn't normally be so concerned about a missing sock - or any missing article of clothing for that matter - except that this sock happens to be the last and only sock in Aiba's possession that is clean enough for public use. Plus it has cute little rainbows on it and it matches the one he's wearing on his other foot. It would be a shame if it was gone forever!

He's checked all the usual places. He's looked under the bed, in the bed, near the bed, the closet, the dirty clothes pile, the clean clothes pile, the bathroom, the living room, the kitchen. It's not in the fridge which is good because Aiba really hates when his feet are cold. It's not anywhere and Aiba really needs to find it because he is already running late for work. If he's late, Matsujun will have already drank all the coffee and will murder Aiba in a caffeine-aided rage against unprofessional conduct.

Aiba gives up and trudges back into his bedroom. He wonders if he can get away with wearing just one sock today. But it's snowing outside and his foot will be so cold and -

Aiba stops in front of his bed. Nino is curled up asleep in a pile of Aiba's clean underwear, a tiny adorable ball of fur and contentment - albeit one with vicious claws. Aiba wonders if Nino will bite him if Aiba tries to pick him up and cuddle like he did yesterday. If the scratches and tiny teeth marks all over Aiba's arms and legs and chest have taught him anything, it's that Nino only likes affection on his own terms. Aiba could sure use a warm little kitten cuddle right now though.

Sitting down carefully on the very edge of the bed, Aiba reaches out tentatively to pet between Nino's ears. Nino cracks a sleepy eye open, looks up at Aiba and yawns in a way that is both adorable and menacing. Aiba scratches Nino's head gently and the kitten leans into the touch, butting at Aiba's fingers for more. Aiba obliges with a grin.

"Nino-chan, do you know where my sock is?" Aiba asks. "I looked everywhere." He glances around the room one more time in the hopes his sock has taken pity on him and decided to make its presence known. It was always such a nice sock. He just can't believe that it would leave him intentionally.

"You put two socks on one foot, idiot."

Aiba startles at the sudden voice beside him on the bed. He whips around towards the sound to face the spot where Nino was sitting only moments before - only to find the cat gone!

In his place is a boy. A very disgruntled looking boy. A boy that Aiba is scratching behind the ear.

"Who!?" Aiba yelps.

The boy doesn't seem interested in answering Aiba's half-formed question. Instead he slaps Aiba's hand away from his ear, then shoves Aiba off the bed completely.

"Your missing sock," the boy snaps as Aiba looks up at him bewildered from the floor. "It's on your foot. You put both of your socks on the same foot today. That's why you can't find it. I'm not sure how anyone could actually be that stupid, but apparently you are."

Aiba opens and closes his mouth soundlessly. Then takes a deep breath. Then opens and closes his mouth again with the same result.

"Well, check if you don't believe me," the boy huffs irritably. He throws himself back onto Aiba's bed and stretches out languidly, apparently completely disinterested in what Aiba does or does not do.

Aiba stares at the boy in confusion a moment longer. He looks familiar, this boy, with dark, sharp eyes and a little mark on his chin. The way he's spread out on Aiba's bed. Aiba is sure he's seen him somewhere before, possibly in a similar position...

Aiba shakes himself of the thought and leans down to investigate relevant sock related claims that have recently come to his attention. He pulls off the sock he's wearing.

There's another sock underneath it. With cute little rainbows on it.

"My sock!" Aiba exclaims happily, momentarily forgetting the strange boy sitting on his bed. He rips off the long-sought-after sock and slips it on to his other foot before wriggling his toes happily. "I thought I'd lost you forever~" he cooes to the sock, even as he slides the other one on to finally complete his pair.

An amused sounding snort from the bed reminds Aiba that, although inexplicably, there's someone else in the room with him. He scrambles up, about to start asking tough questions to his bedroom intruder - and maybe to thank him for solving the missing sock mystery - but by the time he gets to his feet the boy is gone.

Instead Nino is sprawled out on the bed, purring in a way that sounds strangely like laughter, and kneading his claws into Aiba'a favorite pair of leopard print briefs.

Aiba glances around the room, then turns back to the kitten on his bed. "Nino? But I - and he - " he starts.

Unfortunately, he doesn't have time to finish his thought when his phone rings in the back pocket of his jeans. Aiba doesn't have to answer it to know that there is no longer any coffee left in the office.

"I'm late!" Aiba tells Nino in frantic tones. "I have to go! See you later, Nino!"

 

Aiba gets all the way out the door, down the steps of his building and into the front seat his car before he realizes he's forgotten his wallet. When he gets back up to his apartment, panting heavily and wishing he'd taken the time to stop and tie his shoes properly, it doesn't seem at all odd that his wallet is sitting neatly outside the door waiting for him.

Even though he was sure it had been sitting on his bedside table when he left in the first place.


End file.
